


Floral Freckles

by MakoFish



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Other, Save Me, ok so it's just a little thing, tsukkiyama is implied!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoFish/pseuds/MakoFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from the point of view of Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Freckles

Flowers blooming from your skin   
From marks formed long ago 

Your hair smells like coconut   
And   
Although   
Not my favorite   
Always smells good on you 

Plain hair and plain eyes   
I wonder why  
On you   
They look so unique? 

Somehow   
It seems you know me   
You stand behind me   
You support me   
And you'll never see this   
But I wonder   
Why me 

What have I done do deserve you?  
What have you done to deserve me?   
You have done nothing  
You are an angel   
Yet  
God has laid me  
A heavy burden   
Upon your shoulders 

All I have ever done   
To you   
Is bicker   
And   
Make sarcastic remarks 

Yet   
You laugh  
And say something along the lines of  
"Tsukki, nice!"  
"Nice, Tsukki!"   
And I think  
"Nice, Yamaguchi"  
But end up saying  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

And you giggle   
And I hide a blush  
"Sorry, Tsukki."  
But, you're not sorry.   
And you shouldn't be. 

From marks formed long ago   
Flowers bloom from your skin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In pretty cursive at the bottom of the page, a note is written.   
"Nice, Tsukki! (●⌒∇⌒●)!"


End file.
